El amor no avisa
by rosmarlin
Summary: Era la solución perfecta. Edward se merecia estar con la persona que quisiera. Lo iba a ayudar a conquistarla. Lo que nunca pensé era que mi corazón tendria planes diferentes. TODOS HUMANOS OOC. HIATUS PERMANENTE
1. Mi mejor amigo

**Crepusculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo ésto lo hago por simple diversión.**

20 Junio 1992

_En un bar en todo el centro del pequeño pueblo de Forks, se encontraban un par de amigos que se refugiaban del implacable tiempo del lugar, que a pesar de estar en pleno verano, eso no impedia que la lluvia fuera la protagonista del dia, como todos los meses del año en aquel lugar._

_-¿Por cosa brindamos hoy?- preguntó un hombre con el cabello oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, iba vestido con un uniforme de policia. Levantó una botella de cerveza, esperando la respuesta de su acompañante. Otro hombre de su misma edad, rubio y con ojos azules como el mar, y la piel blanca como la cal._

_-Por lo mismo de siempre, Charlie- le respondió su amigo, Carlisle- Por nuestras familias, por Esme y por Renée. Por mis hijos y por la tuya._

_-Siempre es el mejor motivo para brindar- con eso chocaron las botellas que tenian en las manos, para después tomar de ellas- Pero no te olvides de mencionar al que viene en camino._

_-Jamás me podria olvidar de nuestro milagro- le respondió Carlisle con una brillante sonrisa- tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Emmett y Alice, como si fueran de verdad mis hijos, pero el embarazo de Esme, es algo que ya no nos esperabamos._

_El silencio se hizo notar, mientras ambos recordaban todos los intentos del matrimonio Cullen de tener un hijo, todos los tratamientos, las inseminaciones que no llevaban a nada, hasta que ambos decidieron darse por vencidos, y obtaron por la adopción, asi fue como encontraron a los gemelos Emmett y Alice, de apenas dos meses que habian perdido a sus verdaderos padres en un accidente._

_La verdadera sorpresa la recibieron meses después, el dia que buscaron los gemelos para llevarlos a casa, Esme se desmayó, descubriendo asi que estaba en espera, un verdadero milagro en terminos médicos._

_Asi que ahora la pequeña Isabella Swan tendria otro compañero de juegos, aparte de los gemelos Cullen._

_-Y bien ¿niño o niña?- dijo Charlie, interrumpiendo el silencio._

_-Lo importante es que sea un bebé sano, será igual de amado sea del sexo que sea..._

_-Si, esas son las palabras que la gente se espera del maravilloso Dr Cullen- bromeó Charlie- pero yo sé que tú sabes lo que es, dime que sí es lo que deseas en el fondo.._

_- Si, es un niño- reconoció Carlisle con un suspiro- a ti no te lo puedo negar, y yo sé que Esme tambien desea que sea asi, aunque me sigue repitiendo que no quiere que le diga el sexo. Una vez la escuché decirle a Renée cuando ella estaba esperando a Bella, que queria tener un chico para poder enseñarle a comportarse como un hombre de verdad, y sé que con Emmett lo va a hacer tambien, pero si éste tambien es un chico le dará al mundo "dos hombres de verdad"..._

_-Lastima por tus hijos, entonces. Porque si es niño, ya serán dos lo que tendré que amenazar con una pistola para que se alejen de mi nena..._

_Ante éste comentario, ambos empezaron a reir y bromear sobre los celosos que podrian llegar a ser como padres una vez que Alice y Bella se conviertan en señoritas, y que pasarian por ésto juntos, visto que los pequeños Cullen y Swan tenian practicamente la misma edad, con solo algunos meses de diferencia._

_Las risas y las bromas, fueron repentinamente interrumpidas por el barman que le anunciaba a Charlie que tenia una llamada de su mujer._

_-Nuestras mujeres nos conocen demasiado bien- le dijo a su amigo, mientras se levantaba de la silla, para ir a contestar al telefono que le tendia el chico detrás de la barra- saben siempre donde encontrarnos..._

_-Dime cariño- le dijo a su mujer, que se encontraba de la otra parte de la linea- ¿QUE?- gritó de repente, llamando no solo la atención de Carlisle, también la de los otros clientes del bar- Pero si aun faltaban dos semanas, y ¿cómo está Esme?- ésto ya estaba preocupando a Carlisle, si estaban hablando de su mujer, y apuntando las dos semanas, solo queria decir una cosa..._

_Charlie se acercó a su amigo, después de haber colgado el telefono, colocandole una mano sobre su espalda, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos..._

_-Nos temenos que ir YA- le dijo, colocandose la chaqueta_

_-Ha llegado el momento, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, temiendo por el bien de Esme y de su hijo._

_-Si, y Esme está como una histerica, gritando que tienes que ser tú el que la atienda, que no va a tener a vuestro hijo con otro doctor que no seas tú..._

_Depués de eso, salieron del bar a toda velocidad, y no pasaron más de 10 minutos antes de que llegaran al hospital de Forks, donde Carlisle se puso enseguida manos a la obra con su mujer. Mientras que el matrimonio Swan esperaba noticias en la sala de espera, junto con la pequeña Bella y los gemelos Cullen._

_-No logro entender por cual motivo Bella no se quiere dormir ésta noche- le decia Renée a su marido, mientras que en sus brazos acunaba a su pequeña hija de 9 meses, intentando inútilmente que se durmiera- Vamos, si hasta Emmett y Alice se han quedado dormidos hace una hora, y se supone que nuestra hija es la tranquila...-dijo apuntando a los gemelos que dormian recostados en las sillas._

_-Puede que Bella esté esperando a conocer a su nuevo amiguito- dijo Charlie acariciando los cabellos de su hija._

_- ¿Por qué están tardando tanto?, ya llevan más de dos horas ahi dentro._

_-Renée. Éstas cosas toman tiempo. ¿O es que acaso se te olvidó que tú estuviste tres horas y media?_

_-Es solo que estoy preocupada por Esme y el bebé.- le dijo con un suspiro tras escuchar las palabras de su marido._

_En ese momento, las puertas de la sala se abrieron , haciendo entrar a Carlisle que se acercaba a sus amigos desbordando alegria de sus poros._

_-¿Y bien?- preguntaron Charlie y Renée a la vez._

_-¡Es perfecto!- exclamó Carlisle-Un niño precioso, 3 kilos 400, y con 20 dedos... y Esme está estupendamente._

_-Es maravilloso Carlisle- le dijo Renée, mientras le pasaba a Charlie su hija, para asi poder abrazar a Carlisle- ¿Podemos verla?_

_-Claro que si, vamos- le dijo después de que él cogiera en brazos al pequeño Emmett, y ella a Alice..._

_Una vez que entraron en la habitación, recostaron a los gemelos en el sofá y se fijaron en la cansada figura de Esme, que estaba recostada sobre la cama, y observaba feliz a un pequeño bulto que se encontraba entre sus brazos._

_-Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño- le dijo Renée, dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla._

_Esme le sonrió a sus amigos, -¿Todavia estás despierta, Bella?- le dijo a la pequeña, cuando la notó en los brazos de su padre._

_- Lo que pasa es que todos los miembros de la familia Swan, queriamos conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen. _

_-Aqui lo tienen- dijo con orgullo Esme, mostrando el pequeño que tenia apenas unos treinta minutos de vida._

_Renée suprimió un jadeo de emoción en cuanto lo vió- Es divino- le dijo a su mejor amiga- pero mira que cosita más bonita._

_-Hey Esme, parece que ha heredado tu particular color de cabello- le dijo Charlie, en cuanto notó que tanto madre como hijo compartian esa tonalidad cobre de cabello tan unica.- Y ¿qué nombre le piensan poner?_

_-Aun no lo hemos decidido- le dijo Carlisle._

_-Nos gustaria que fuera un nombre que se adaptara a la clase de persona que esperamos será algún dia- explicó Esme_

_-A mi parece que será un pequeño rompe corazones como Romeo.- bromeó Charlie_

_- Podrias llamarlo asi- le sugirió Renée a su amiga, al escuchar el comentario de su marido, pero la mueca de Esme y Carlisle le dió la respuesta sobre lo que pensaban del nombre- Vale, nada de Romeo. Pero deberian ponerle un nombre clasico, después de todo siempre has dicho que quieres criar a un caballero._

_-¿Qué tal Edmund?- dijo Carlisle, pensando en el razonamiento que habia hecho Renée._

_-No, me gusta más Edwin – respondió Charlie._

_Los tres se giraron a esperar la respuesta de Esme, que todavia tenia que decir lo que pensaba de los nombres que le estaban recomendando._

_-Edward- dijo de repente- quiero que se llame Edward- se giró a su marido._

_-Edward Cullen- reflexionó Carlisle- me gusta, suena a mi hijo._

_-Edward Anthony Cullen- le corrigió su mujer, y la sonrisa de Carlisle creció más, Anthony era el nombre de su fallecido padre.- muy bien Bella, ven para que puedas conocer al "nuevo Cullen" como ha dicho tu padre._

_Charlie acercó a su hija a la cama para que la niña pudiera ver más de cerca al bebé._

_-Isabella Swan, te presento a Edward Cullen- le dijo Esme. 5_

_En un intento por parecer divertidos, los dos padres de los niños cogieron sus manitas para juntarlas, y asi simular que las estaban estrechando. Pero no se esperaban lo que sucederia a continuación, la pequeña mano de Edward envolvió uno de los deditos de Bella, y ella soltó una pequeña risita ante el apretón._

-Creo que se gustan- dijo con una sonrisa Renée, sonrisa que los otros tres adultos compartian, ante lo que parecia el inicio de una amistad.

Bella PoV

2 Septiembre 2009

Beep- Beep-Beep...

¡No era posible!, ¿ya eran las siete de la mañana? Sé que hay muchas ventajas cuando una se levanta temprano en la mañana, que se supone que te rinde más el dia, y te da tiempo de hacer muchas más cosas, pero desafortunadamente, por mucho que lo intentaba, yo no era precisamente una persona matutina. No me molestaba cuando podia dormir hasta las 9 o 10 de la mañana, pero hoy no lo podia hacer más. Hoy era el dia que iniciaba mi último año de secudaria.

Asi que muy a mi pesar me tuve que levantar de la cama, para prepararme. Nada extravagante. Una ducha rápida, me lavaria los dientes y me cepillaria el cabello. Unos cómodos jeans, un jersey y mis converse.

Una vez lista, bajé a la cocina para poder desayunar, sabia que ya no encontraria a Charlie, desde que Renée nos abandonó, su trabajo se habia convertido en su mujer. Tomé un tazón de cereales con leche, mientras veia las noticias del dia. Cuando ví que ya faltaban 20 minutos para las ochos, dejé el tazón en el fregadero ( ya lo lavaria en la tarde) y salí para dirigirme al cole, con lo lento que iba mi camioneta, necesitaba más tiempo que el normal para llegar antes de que sonara la campana.

Pero si hubiera sabido que alguien me pasaria buscando, quizas habria podido dormir 10 minutos más.

Al lado de mi amada camioneta, se encontraba un flamante _Volvo_ plateado de último modelo, nunca antes habia visto ese coche en el pueblo, pero claro que no me sorprendió cuando ví a mi mejor amigo desender de él, para abrirme la puerta del pasajero. Los Cullen era una de las dos familias del pueblo que se podian permitir tener más de un coche como éste.

-Ya sé que es un poco exagerado, pero fue el más simple que pude hacerme regalar. Carlisle y Esme me dijieron que querian que lo considerara como un regalo atrasado por mis 17 años- me dijo Edward con un poco de vergüenza, ¿cómo alguien tan gradioso como él podia llegar a ser asi de timido?.

-Me parece perfecto Edward, es el coche hecho para ti- le aseguré, mientras me sentaba en mi asiento y le sonreia para tranquilizarlo.

Edward Cullen era mi mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria, hijo a su vez del mejor amigo de mi padre. Todo en él parecia único, era una perfecta combinación de las mejores caracteristicas de sus padres, con los rasgos faciales de su padre, y el cabello broncineo y los ojos esmeraldas de su madre. Lástima que se empañaba en olcultar esas hermosas orbes detrás de las gafas que usaba siempre, su hermana Alice (y mi mejor amiga), habia ya desistido en el intento de convencerlo a usar lentillas. Edward podia llegar a ser muy cabezota cuando queria.

-¿Emocionado por el último-primer dia de clases?- le pregunté, en cuanto entramos a la carretera

-Tan emocionado como lo podria estar de una operación del corazón- fue la respuesta que obtuve.

A pesar de ser más de un año respecto a sus hermanos, y nueve meses más pequeño que yo. Edward iba en el mismo curso que nosotros. Considerado un verdadero genio con poco más de 17 años. Cuando Edward tenia 5 años fue declarado super dotado, y muchos de los profesores recomendaron altamente que lo mejor que podrian hacer por él era hacerle adelantar varios cursos, pero Esme preocupada por traumatizarlo de ésta manera, aconsintió que fuera adelantado solo un curso, y eso porque sabia que estaria junto a sus hermanos mayores.

Que pena que muy pocos en éste pueblo eran capaces de ver de verdad su potencial, Edward en el istituto era considerado un bicho raro por su inteligencia superior, y la mayoría no veian en él más que a un "nerd", sin saber en realidad la gran persona que era.

-Ya verás que éste año va a ser diferente- le animé, aunque era algo que ni yo misma creia, si para mi el istituto de Forks era como el purgatorio, seguro que para Edward era el mismisimo infierno.

-Pensaba que Alice era la que se consideraba adivina, ¿es que ahora lo quieres intentar tú también?- fue la única respuesta que obtuve, asi que creo que lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

-Renée te manda saludos- le dije de repente.

-Gracias, cuando hables con ella dile que yo también recambio, y recuerdale que Esme ésta molesta con ella, porque lleva más de dos semana sin llamarla, y nunca está en casa cuando es ella la que llama.

-Ya sabes cómo es mi madre, ahora le ha dado por querer practicar el yoga, asi que se pasa todas las tardes en las lecciones- le dije recordando como éste verano cuando la fui a visitar a Florida, habia insistido en más de una ocasión en que la acompañara a pesar de saber la mala suerte que yo tenia cuando se hablaba de coordinación fisica.

Segundos después llegamos al aparcamiento del istituto, y Edward estacionó su coche entre el _Porche_ de Alice y el _BMW_ de Rosalie Hale. Si habia una familia en Forks que podia competir con los Cullen en posición y belleza, esos eran los Hale.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale eran gemelos, al igual que Emmett y Alice (una de las concidencias más extrañas de la vida, visto y considerando que ahora eran tambien pareja respectivamente). Se habian mudado a éste pueblo olvidado de Dios, tres años atrás, luego de que su padre (un arquitecto reconocido a nivel mundial) decidiera irse en "pensión anticipada" tras haber acumulado una respetable suma que le pertimitiera a su familia vivir comodamente solo de rentas.

De cualquier manera, a pesar de su posición acaudalada, y su increible belleza, los gemelos Hale podian llegar a ser personas muy agradables una vez que los conocias. Si era cierto que compartian las mismas caracteristicas (hermosos ojos azules, y rubios como el oro), caracterialmente no podian ser más diferentes, mientras que Jasper era callado y tranquilo, Rosalie era efusiva y extravagante.

Y después estaban los hermanos de Edward, que a pesar de ser adoptados, eran Cullen a cien por ciento. Emmett y Alice eran unos meses más grandes que yo. Ambos tenian el cabello negro como el azabache y ojos del color de la miel. La única diferencia fisica destacable entre éstos dos, era que mientas Emmett era grande y musculoso, Alice era delgada y bajita. Él era un gran oso, y ella una pequeña duende, era asi que Edward los habia definido de niño.

-Buenos dias, chicos- saludé a todos

-Oh, Bella. ¡Te he extrañano muchisimo!, me hiciste mucha falta éste mes que estuviste con tu madre- me dijo Alice en cuanto me saltó encima para abrazarme, adelantandose a todos los demás, antes de que tuvieran siquiera el tiempo de contestar a mi saludo.

-Alice- le dije cuando me estaba sofocando- yo también te eché mucho de menos, pero ahora estoy echando en falta el oxigeno en mis pulmones.

-Oh lo siento- me dijo soltandome, y lanzando una mirada envenenada hacia su hermano gemelo, que se reia por lo que habia apenas ocurrido.

-Quitate del medio duende- le dijo Emmett a su hermana- que yo también quiero abrazar a la enana- apartó del camino a Alice y me vino a dar uno de sus conocidos abrazos de osos. Si el abrazo de Alice me habia dejado sin aire, estoy segura de que el suyo estaba a punto de quebrarme los huesos.

-Emmett, la estás dejando azul- le dijo Edward en mi defensa.

Emmett me bajó, y continuó riendo con su caracteristico buen humor, mientras se acercaba a su novia, y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda. Y los hermanos Hale me dedicaban una sonrisa en forma de saludo.

-Edward, ¿Por qué no nos esperaste ésta mañana?- le dijo Emmett, mientras nos dirigiamos al edificio principal para asistir a la reunion de bienvenida del primer dia.- podiamos haber venido en un solo coche.

-Queria pasar buscando a Bella- le dijo en un susurro, mientras bajaba la vista a sus pies, ¿habia mencionado ya la increible timidez de Edward?- ustedes no son los único que la han extrañado, ¿saben?

Ésas palabras me hicieron sonrojar, si bien era cierto que el pequeño de los Cullen no era tan escandaloso como sus hermanos mayores, y no demostraba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, era y seguia siendo mi mejor amigo. Nadie en éste mundo (ni siquiera Alice) me conocia mejor que él, y nadie sabia tantas cosas de mi como él. Aunque bueno, me gustaria poder decir que a mi me pasaba lo mismo repecto a él. Pero no era asi, Edward era muy reservado, y nunca se abria completamente con la gente, a pesar de que repite siempre que no me tengo que sentir mal, porque YO soy su mejor amiga.

-Ay Bella, ¡cómo me han hecho falta tus mejillas en llamas!- se burló Emmett- a mi me parace que se ha emocionado por el comentario que ha hecho Eddie y que...

-No me llames Eddie...- le interrumpió Edward, pero Emmett lo ignoró exitosamente y se siguió concentrando en mi

-Vamos confiesalo. No, no solo tú. Los dos, confiesen que entre ustedes hay algo desde hace tiempo y lo están manteniendo en secreto.

-¡Por Dios Emmett!, ¿Qué éstas diciendo?, si Edward es como mi hermano menor- le dije indignada ¿Pero cómo podia pensar una cosa asi?

-Nunca olvides Bella, que la palabra clave en lo que acabas de decir es _como_... ¿Cierto Eddie?- pero su hermano no le respondió, ni siquiera replicó que lo habia llamado con ese sobrenombre que tanto odiaba, solo bajo nuevamente la mirada al suelo, y siguió caminando.

Después de eso, los demás nos quedamos en silencio y entramos en el auditorio para iniciar la dichosa reunion.

Una vez dentro, nos sentamos rapidamente en los primeros seis puestos libre que nos permitieran seguir juntos.

-Pero ¿qué hace Tanya tan lejos?, ¿Por qué no se ha venido a sentar con nosotros?-preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y qué está haciendo con Jacob Black?

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi a Tanya Denali, una de mis compañera de clases y tambien una de las mejores amigas de Rosalie y Alice, en compañia del chico malo del istituto Jacob Black.

-¿Es que no lo sabes?- le respondió Alice- Esa semana de vacaciones de Nueva York te ha desorientado toda. Tanya ahora está con Jacob, se hicieron novios hace un mes atrás, y desde entonces ya no quiere salir más conmigo. Dice que se ha dado cuenta de los "aburridos" que somos y que con Jacob y sus amigos se divierte más. Con amigas asi...

No pude evitar imitar la expresión de asco que tenia Rosalie, al escuchar éstas palabras. La verdad es que Tanya y yo no eramos tan amigas, pero nos llevabamos bien, era una chica muy simpatica y dulce, y sin duda Jacob Black no era para nada el indicado para ella, de eso estaba segura...

-Vamos chicas, no se me pongan asi- le dijo Emmett a su hermana y a su novia, cuando vio lo abatidas que estaban por la noticia- ella se lo pierde...

-Asi es- aprobó Jasper- nuestro grupo es perfecto asi como está con solo nosotros seis...

Edward no dijo nada a ésto, continuó con su actitud callada, y prestaba atención a lo que el Sr Green tenia que decir, como si nuestro director estuviera hablando de cosas de capital importancia, y no el tipico discurso que daba cada año.

El dia trascurrió como un comun primer dia de clases, para mi buena suerte (por una vez que está de mi parte), en todas mis clases tenia la compañia de uno de mis amigos, de lo cual no me podia lamentar...

-Edward, estás muy raro, demasiado callado, incluso más de lo normal...- le dije, mientras me acompañaba a casa, después del final de las lecciones.

-Estoy bien, no es nada.

-No te creo, vamos cuentamelo. De vez en cuando hace falta abrirse con los demás. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene asi?

-Es una estupides- me susurró- seguro que vas a pensar que soy un idiota.

-¡Jamás podria pensar eso Edward Anthony Cullen!, ¿Cómo por esa cabecita tuya tan inteligente, puede pasar una idea tan absurda?. Vamos soy yo, te conozco practicamente desde toda tu vida, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Está bien!- me dijo, tomó profundamente aire y se preparó para la que seguramente era la peor y más vergonzosa confesión de su vida- Estoy enamorado.

Aquello me dejó sin palabras, "el pequeño Edward" estaba enamorado, y antes que yo. Que siendo incluso mayor que él, y después de haber leido una cantidad absurda de libros sobre el tema, aun no podia decir que conocia el sentimiento en primera persona, en cambio Edward ya lo estaba viviendo...

-¿Y de quien?, si se puede saber.

Pasó un largo minuto antes de que me contestara a la pregunta, y veia debatirse entre si decirme la verdad o menos, hasta que por fin en un susurro me respondió.

-De Tanya.

Continuará...

**Aqui le traigo mi nueva idea, vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla la cosa, y qué va a pensar Bella ahora. No sé si gustará lo que tengo en mente, pero igual lo queria intentar, hacedme saber lo que piensan ;)**

**Nos leemos la proxima vez ;), aunque seguramente mi proxima actualización será "Enseñame a amar"**

**Ros.**


	2. La solución perfecta

**Repito, si Edward fuera mio, no lo compartiría con nadie...**

**Cap. 2 La solución perfecta.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que escuché las palabras de Edward?, "_Estoy enamorado" _y _"de Tanya"_, se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Edward y yo conocíamos a Tanya desde que íbamos en el jardín de infancia. Y nunca, en ningún momento había llegado a notar ninguna clase de interés particular por parte de Edward.

-¡Di algo!- me dijo de repente Edward, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Ver el reloj en el salpicadero del coche, hizo que me diera cuenta que en realidad habían pasado solo un par de minutos desde la última vez que uno de los dos habló. Pensaba que había pasado más tiempo, mi mente empezó a volar de tal manera que había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

-Vaya- fue lo único que logré decirle, antes de que pasaran otros dos minutos para que pudiera recuperar una vez más la voz- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Más o menos desde los trece- me susurró

¡¿Cuatro años?!, Edward llevaba cuatro años pensando de una manera diferente sobre una de las mejores amigas de su hermana, y no me había dicho nada. Eso me dolió un poco, se supone que esas son la clase de cosas que se cuentan los mejores amigos, ¿cierto?

-Si que lo has ocultado bien- me cumplimenté- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?- necesitaba saber a quien le había tenido la suficiente confianza como para decirle una cosa así.

-No, ahora que lo pienso bien, ésta la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta

-¿Y Por qué?- ahora mi pregunta era de clara confusión, ¿Cómo se podía guardar algo así por tanto tiempo, sin hablarlo con nadie?

-Cualquiera se hubiera reído en mi cara, vamos, Edward "el bicho raro" Cullen, interesado en Tanya Denali, una de las chicas más populares del instituto, si el único motivo por el cual me hablaba era porque soy el hermano de Alice, y ahora que ya no son más amigas, seguro que ni se acordara que existo.

-¡Yo no soy _cualquiera_ Edward!, de verdad que me duele que yo no supiera nada de ésto si se supone que era tu mejor amiga. Si incl...

-Aun lo sigues siendo, Bella- me interrumpió.

-A mi ya no me lo parece tanto- le solté- ¿Que no me tenias confianza suficiente, o me considerabas como los otros idiotas de Forks si pensabas que yo también me iba a reír?

-No es eso, es solo...- pero se quedó callado sin contestarme.

-¿Es solo qué?, porque yo si confiaba en ti, esos meses que estaba coladita por Mike Newton a los once, antes de darme cuenta que era un idiota él también. TÚ fuiste el primero en saberlo.- le reproché.

-Lo sé.- pero no me dijo nada más, y una vez se había quedado callado. Hasta que no pude soporta más el silencio.

-Mira Edward. La verdad es que en éste momento no tengo ganas que seguir hablando contigo. Además, tengo que ir a hacerle la cena a Charlie. Hablamos mañana en el cole, ¿vale?

-No, Bella espera- me dijo tratando de impedir que bajara de su _Volvo_. Pero no tenia más ganas de hablar por hoy.

-Hasta mañana Edward- fue la única respuesta que fui capaz de darle.

Me sentí fatal en el mismísimo momento en el cerré la puerta de mi casa detrás de mi. Me había comportado como una niñata mimada, y lo sabia. Pero no lo pude evitar, me sentía de verdad herida. Sabia perfectamente que para mañana se me habría pasado todo. Pero en éste momento no quería saber absolutamente nada de Edward Cullen.

Además, odiaba admitir que una pequeña parte de mi también estaba celosa. Edward y yo siempre lo habíamos hecho todo juntos, y me dolía pensar que él había probado desde hace tiempo la sensación de estar enamorado, y mi no corazón aun seguida sin saber que se experimenta con un sentimiento tan noble.

Empecé a preparar la cena, y tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya Charlie había vuelto a casa, hasta que no lo escuché gritándole al televisor, porque algún jugador del partido que estaba viendo, había fallado.

-Hola papá- le dije, una vez que ya había terminado de poner la mesa, y le iba a avisar que la cena ya estaba lista.

-Ah, hola Bells. Te saludé al llegar, pero estabas tan concentrada que ni lo notaste.

-Lo siento. Tenia otras cosas por la cabeza. Por cierto ya está la cena.

-Voy para allá- le levantó del sillón y se sentó conmigo en la mesa- Por cierto ¿cómo te fue en el primer día de clase?

-Bien- le mascullé. No tenia intensiones de hablar de lo que había ocurrido, y mucho menos con Charlie, conociéndolo bien, era muy capaz de ponerse de la parte de Edward, como siempre.

Una vez que habíamos acabado con la cena, y los platos ya estaban todos limpios, subí para darme una buena ducha que me relajara, si, eso era lo que necesitaba. Cuando ya estaba saliendo del baño, y empezaba a secarme el cabello mojado con la toalla, escuché a Charlie que me llamaba desde la base de las escaleras...

-Bells, teléfono para ti, es Edward

-Dile que no quiero hablar con él- le grité, sintiendo como el enfado se acumulaba una vez más en mis músculos, aun no se me había pasado, así que todavía no quería saber nada de él.

-¿Algo que tenga que saber?- me dijo Charlie, minutos más tarde cuando bajaba a la cocina a tomarme un vaso de leche.

-¿Sobre qué?- traté de hacerme la indiferente

-No funciona Bella, y lo sabes. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Edward y tú?

-Cosas nuestras, Charlie. Dejalo estar que ahora no quiero hablar de él, ¿Si?. Hasta mañana.

-Está bien, hasta mañana hija- me dijo, mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Cuando me acosté en la cama esa noche, tenia la ligera sospecha de que no iba a dormir muy bien, o mejor dicho la culpa no me iba a hacer dormir. Pero eso era quedarse corta, porque no pegué ojo en toda la noche, aunque nunca había entendido esa expresión "pegar ojo", el ojo no se pega, los puedes volver a abrir nuevamente...

Me di una ligera palmada en la frente al darme cuenta de que estaba empezando a divagar nuevamente. Era un vicio terrible que tenia desde que era niña, y era algo que en lugar de desaparecer, había empeorado con los años. Era como la mala costumbre que tenia siempre de hablar antes de pensar. Edward se reía mucho de ésta tendencia con la que había nacido, quizás porque en eso él era todo lo contrario, su mente pensaba a una velocidad tan increíble, que tú sabia que a pesar de que habían pasado solo dos segundo desde que había escuchado la pregunta, la respuesta que te daba era analizada, de modo que siempre estaba seguro antes de contestar sobre lo que fuera.

Edward... volver a pensar en él a éstas horas de la mañana hizo que me sintiera verdaderamente mal. El enfado había pasado por completo a éste punto, dando paso a la culpa. Lo herí de una manera que de cierto no se merecía, pero ¿por qué no confió en mi?, si yo era, no, SOY su mejor amiga. Bueno de cualquier manera era algo que tenia que aclarar con él apenas lo viera.

Ésa noche lo había extrañado como nunca en mi vida. Estuve tentada de llamarlo una diez veces en el curso de toda la madrugada, pero mi orgullo siempre ganó. No que temiera despertarlo, más bien todo lo contrario, sabia que lo iba a conseguir despierto. Quizás esperando por mi llamada; Edward sufre desde pequeño de terribles periodos de insomnio, así que rara vez duerme más de cuatro horas cada noche, y cuando yo no puedo dormir, siempre le mando un mensaje para tener una charla nocturna de esas que tanto amamos.

Cuando ya llegaron las seis y media de la mañana, me di cuenta que de nada servia seguir en la cama tirada, no iba a recuperar una noche perdida de sueño, en media hora. Así que venciendo mi fuerte orgullo decidí que _necesitaba_ hablar con Edward, y le mandé un mensaje a su celular, pidiéndole que me pasara buscando porque quería que habláramos antes del inicio de la lecciones. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que recibiera su respuesta, diciendo que estaría aquí a las ocho menos cuarto.

Seguí mi rutina de todas la mañanas para prepararme, y antes de darme cuenta, ya era hora de salir de casa. Y como suponía me conseguí con el _Volvo_ de Edward, y él dentro que me esperaba, con esa mirada suya tan penetrante, que te daba la impresión de que era capaz de ver dentro de tu alma.

Entré en el coche sintiéndome cada vez más avergonzada por mi comportamiento de ayer, pero en ese momento me sentí justificada. Lastima que ahora ya no tanto.

-Hola- le dije, tratando de conservar un poco de dignidad, y no queriendo mostrarle lo mal que me sentía

-Hola- me respondió él en ese susurro tímido, tan típico- Si quieres podemos empezar a hablar ya desde ahora. Todavía tenemos diez minutos, antes del inicio de la primera lección, y...

-No vamos a ir a la primera lección- le interrumpí- tenemos álgebra a la primera hora juntos, y honestamente no veo de qué manera nos puede servir ir a cualquiera de los dos. No van a explicar nada que tú no sepas ya, y yo no me esteraré jamás de nada de lo que expliquen, así que tanto vale que usemos éste tiempo en algo más provechoso.

-Está bien- fue la única respuesta que me dio, junto con un asentimiento de la cabeza.- ¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó después de un minuto de silencio.

-Quiero ir a un lugar en el que estemos solos- le dije- no me gustaría la interrupción de nadie. O que alguien viera que nos estamos saltando la primera hora.

-Podríamos ir a mi casa- sugirió- está tan alejada que muy poca gente sabe su ubicación exacta, y mis padres ya han salido a trabajar.

Estuve de inmediato de acuerdo con su idea, y a los cinco minutos nos encontrábamos ya fuera de la mansión de los Cullen. Me encantaba ésta casa, era mi segundo hogar, y habían días en los que incluso pasaba más tiempo aquí, que en mi casa. Vi que Edward estaba por abrir la puerta principal, cuando por mi mente pasó una idea que me gustó más que hablar en su sala de estar.

-Espera Edward, vamos mejor a la casa del árbol

Una vez más, él solo me asistió, mientras rodeamos la casa, para ir al jardín posterior. Un enorme roble dominaba el lugar, y sobre éste estaba la casa que habían construido Carlisle y Charlie para el quinto cumpleaños de Edward, dada la afición que él tenia por subirse a los arboles de pequeño. Y que después de eso se había convertido en nuestro lugar.

Una vez que ya estábamos instalados en nuestra preciada casita, que sin duda ahora se nos hacia mucho más pequeña, respecto a como la veíamos años atrás. Sentí que ya era momento de empezar a hablar. Mi conciencia me lo pedía a los gritos.

-Edward, ayer me sentí terriblemente traicionada- empecé introduciendo mi discurso, pero Edward me interrumpió apenas terminada la primera frase.

-Lo siento- se apresuró en decirme- he sido un completo idiota, tenias razón ayer.

-Edward, ¿me quieres dejar acabar?- él solo calló la boca ante mis protestas- estaba _diciendo_ que es cierto que ayer pensaba que tenia todas las razones al sentirme herida. Pero hoy me doy cuenta que me he comportado como una idiota mala amiga, al no entenderte.

-No, Bella. El mal amigo he sido yo. Tenia que haber confiado en ti. Quiero decir, no tengo absolutamente ningún motivo para no hacerlo. Eres mi mejor amiga. Casi mi hermana - sentía como mis labios se curvaban en una enorme sonrisa, siempre necesitaré a Edward en mi vida, y saber que el sentimiento era reciproco, me proporcionaba una extraña tranquilidad- Pero lo que ayer no te pude decir, es que tenia miedo, tengo miedo. Yo soy muy poca cosa para ella, y todos lo van a pensar así.

Sentí algo en mi pecho que se comprimía, y no tardé mucho en entender que se trataba de dolor. Pobre Edward, toda una vida siendo marginado por la mayoría de sus coetáneos, hicieron que al final se terminara creyendo lo que sus compañeros le decían

-Muy bien, alto allí Edward, para el carro por dos segundos. -le pedí, levantando las palmas de las manos para que detuviera su monologo- Porque de lo contrario voy a desviarme del tema sobre todo lo que me gustaría decirte.

-Como si fuera la gran cosa, lo haces siempre- murmuró, aun sabiendo que yo seria capaz de escucharlo, estando en el espacio tan reducido en el que nos encontrábamos

-Voy a fingir que no he oído nada, por tu proprio bien- le dije, tratando de poner mi mirada más amenazadora.- Pero a lo que iba. Primero ¿hemos hecho las paces?, cierto. Quiero decir yo te he pedido disculpas y tú las has acertado, ¿verdad?.

-Así es, y yo te las he pedido a ti.

-No hacían falta, de verdad. Pero para que te quedes más tranquilo, está bien. Las acepto.

-Perfecto, entonces amigos como siempre- me dijo, tendiéndome el meñique, en esa forma que teníamos nosotros de sellar un pacto, o de pedirnos disculpas, como en éste caso.

-Claro, amigos como siempre- le dije, entrelazando mi proprio meñique con el suyo. -Y segundo ¿Qué te hace pensar que "eres muy poca cosa"? No quiero ni pensar en como reaccionarían Esme y Carlisle si te escucharan decir eso. Espera que aun no termino- le dije, cuando noté que abría la boca para interrumpirme.- La verdad es que yo creo que debería ser todo el contrario. Cualquier chica en el mundo debería agradecerle al cielo que se fijara en ti, y honestamente creo que la mayoría son muy poca cosa para ti. Y en ésto tengo yo razón, reconozco que me equivoco mucho, pero no ahora.

Después de mi comentario, Edward me regaló esa hermosa sonrisa torcida, que según me contaba Esme, hizo que Edward hubiera conquistado a todos los adultos a su alrededor desde que era pequeño. Me encantaba como se le iluminaba el rostro cuando sonreía de esa manera.

-Eres la mejor hermana mayor que se puede tener. - me dijo pasando su brazo sobre mi espalda, y acercándose para darme un beso en mejilla- siempre has sido demasiado sobre protectora conmigo.

-Es que te lo mereces- le dije, mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre el brazo de Edward, y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

- Si claro- me dijo sarcástico, pero no me dio tiempo a replicar, que exclamó- Nos tenemos que ir, ya faltan 20 minutos para el inicio de la segunda hora, ¿o es que también te quieres saltar ésta?

-No, por supuesto que no. Ya lo aclaramos todos, además tengo literatura a la segunda hora, y es mi materia preferida.

Bajamos de la casa del árbol, y cuando ya íbamos de camino al cole, en el _Volvo_ de Edward. Un nuevo sentimiento de curiosidad me invadió.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- le pregunté a Edward.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Tanya. ¿Sobre qué más puede ser?

-Nada. ¿Qué quieres que haga?- eso no me gustaba, pero Edward continuó hablando, sin darme la oportunidad de interrumpir- Ella jamás me hará caso. Así que me tendré que conformar con decir _"Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que no haber amado jamás"._ Además ya dentro de menos de un año terminará la tortura que se llama instituto, y nos iremos a la universidad, seguro que para entonces ya la habré olvidado, y si tengo un poco de suerte no la volveré a ver en mucho tiempo. Además no sé si te acuerdas que es con Jacob Black que está ella, él fácilmente suelta una presa, o por lo menos eso mismo lo oí decir una vez.

Lo dejé estar, pero solo por el momento. Sabia muy bien que cuando Edward tenia esa clase de mirada, nada seria capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero seria solo por el momento. Porque ya cambiaría yo toda ésta situación, tenia que hacerlo. Era la felicidad de Edward la que estaba en juego.

Edward y yo nos despedimos al entrar en el instituto, visto que por el momento ya no teníamos más clases juntos hasta biología, y antes de eso nos veríamos a la hora de comida.

-¿Donde habéis estado?- me dijo Alice, apenas vio que me sentaba junto a ella en el banco que compartíamos en la lección de literatura.

-¿Perdón?- fue la única respuesta inocente que pude darle. Y ¿ahora que le iba a decir? Alice es peor que el teniente Colombo cuando quiere saber algo, no te deja en paz, insiste, insiste e insiste hasta que se lo digas. Como en el capitulo ese en el que la culpable había asesinado a su marido y el teniente fingió... _Oh vamos Bella ¿otra vez?_

-Ya supe por Jessica que tanto tú como Edward no habéis asistido a la primera hora. Y quiero saber que fue lo hicieron.

-Eh... nada. Solo nos fuimos a hablar. Tuvimos una discusión ayer, y ésta mañana hicimos las paces- decidí que lo mejor era contarle la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien eso de mentir, así que siempre que había algo que quería ocultar, me era siempre más fácil no enredarme con mis historias si me atenía a la vedad todo cuanto me fuera posible.

-¿Sobre qué?- me dijo, entrecerrado los ojos, lanzándome una mirada muy perspicaz.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, y antes de que me lances tu miraba de corderillo degollado, y advierto que no va a funcionar ésta vez. Mi lealtad hacia tu hermano es superior a cualquier mirada que puedas lanzarme- me sentí muy orgullosa de mi diciendo esas palabras, siempre me ha sido imposible resistir a esa mirada que te pone Alice cuando quiere algo, y ella lo sabia. Pero supongo que ésta vez tenia una motivación más fuerte.

-Muy bien- gruñó- pero sabes que tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir.

-Si, eso no lo dudo- y era la verdad- pero no será por mi.

Por suerte la llegada del profesor me salvó de seguir con ésta conversación, y a Alice no le quedó otra que pensar en otra manera para obtener la información que estaba buscando.

La mañana se me pasó más rápido de lo que me esperaba, mi mente giraba solo entorno a un solo argumento. Por mucho que podía perder el hilo de mi largo dilema. Al final todo me llevaba siempre a la misma cuestión : ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a Edward.?

Si un hada se me hubiera aparecido en éstos momentos diciéndome que me consederia un deseo, el que yo quisiera, sin duda le pediría que Edward lograra estar con la persona que él quisiera. No lograba entender por qué era precisamente Tanya la persona con la que quería estar; seguía pensando que él era mucho que ella. Pero es cierto que al corazón no se manda.

¡Eso era!, tenia que conseguir que Edward conquistara a Tanya, él sin duda se merecía estar con la persona que deseara. Y yo lo iba a ayudar. Era sin duda la solución perfecta.

Para cuando había tomado mi decisión, ya era la hora de la comida. Y me dirigía junto con Rosalie y Emmett a la cafetería.

-Muy bien, ¿quien de los dos quiere ser el primero en decirnos por que no habéis asistido a la primera hora.- nos dijo Alice a Edward y a mi, a un cierto punto en el que los seis nos habíamos quedado en silencio.

-¿Es eso cierto, Eddie?- le dijo Emmett a su hermano, intentando imitar un tono de reproche. Había visto esa mirada antes, era la mirada que se iluminaba ante la perspectiva de chantajear a su hermano.

-Vamos a ver, primero no me llames Eddie. Y seg- pero no puedo terminar que Emmett lo interrumpió.

-¿Y que me vas a hacer si te llamo así, _Eddie?, _a que no sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir. Te podría llamar como yo quiera, y no veo que puedes hacer tú, visto que yo le diría a mama' y papa' lo de tu escapadita de esta mañana. Vamos a ver que dirán si saben que el niñito de casa ha faltado a una clase sin que ellos lo supieran.

-Ay Emmett, si quieres hacer esa clase de cosas no avises antes- le dijo con esa sonrisa de superioridad, que solo con nosotros mostraba- yo tengo un expediente completamente limpio, fácil se me podría perdonar algo así; a diferencia de otros. ¿Que crees que pensarían mama' y papa' si vieran la foto de lo que estabas haciendo el verano pasado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosalie y Jasper?

-Me dijiste que habías tirado la foto en la que se veía que estaba bebiendo una cerveza- dijo Emmett, sorprendido. La sangre se le había ido de la cara, ante la idea de que sus padres pudieran descubrir éste pequeño detalle.

- La foto si, pero los negativos están seguros. Pensé que uno nunca sabe cuando puede necesitar esa clase de cosas, y pues no me equivoque'.

Sentí lastima por Emmett y estuve tentada de decirle que los negativos estaban en mi casa, pero después me di cuenta que Edward tenia razón, nunca sabría cuando los podría necesitar.

-Esta' bien- le dijo Emmett mohíno- tú ganas.- Y la sonrisa de Edward creció una mas.

-Pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta- replico' Alice- aun no se' por cual motivo habéis faltado a la primera hora. Se' solo que necesitaban hablar, pero no se' sobre que'.

-Y no lo sabrás nunca- le respondió Edward con el mismo tono que había usado con su hermano- y tanto para que lo sepas, de ti también tengo algo que seguro que no quieres que Carlisle y Esme sepan- le dijo enigmático.

Sabia perfectamente que de ella si que no tenia nada, pero eso Alice no lo sabia, así que por que no aprovechar. Podría siempre usar el mismo método la próxima vez que Alice quisiera hacer otra salida de compras.

-Esto no se queda así, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Oh si, yo creo que si. Sobre todo porque ya hay que volver a clases; en tres, dos... uno- dijo mientras sonaba la campana que indicaba el inicio de la siguiente lección. Biología, la otra materia que compartíamos Edward y yo.

Pero no me había dado cuenta ayer, de que en ésta clase también estaban Tanya y Jacob. Notar los ojos de Edward que se opacaban al verlos me molesto', sobre todo considerando el buen humor que había tenido durante la conversación con sus hermanos.

Cogí un pedazo de papel de mi libreta, y empece a escribir en él. El profesor ya había llegado, así que nada de hablar. Pero bueno, que tu mejor amigo sea el mejor alumno del instituto (y modestamente tú no te quedaras atrás), sin duda en casos como éstos se vuelve a tu favor, el sr Banner nunca se preocupaba en verificar que Edward y yo estuvieramos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

En cuanto finalice' mi mensaje de lo pase' a Edward para que lo leyera.

_Tengo un plan_- le había escrito

Vi que escribió una respuesta, y me paso' el papel de vuelta.

_¿Sobre que?_

_Sobre Tanya_- le dije.

Edward frunció el entrecejo al leer mi mensaje, y escribió una rápida respuesta.

_¿Quieres dejarlo ya?_

_No, no lo voy a hacer, porque se' que lo voy a lograr._

-¿Lograr que?- me pregunto' en un susurro, sin poder esperar el tiempo que pudiera tardar escribiendo.

-Voy a lograr que Tanya Denali se enamore de ti.

_Continuara'... _

**Ya saben lo que hay que hacer ;)**


	3. Estás loca

**Pido disculpas si estoy tardando en actualizar una cualquiera de mis historias, estoy trabajando en todas ellas. El problema es que estoy preparando también el que muy probablemente es el más importante examen de toda mi vida, y si bien es en varias semanas, es también bastante lo que tengo que estudiar. Así que tengan un poco de paciencia por favor, hago lo que puedo ;)... **

**Hay muchas cosas que me pertenecen, como una cantidad absurda de libros, un ordenador, un coche que he pagado con mucho esfuerzo y un perrito que se llama Augusto al que adoro. Pero ni Crepúsculo, ni Edward Cullen hacen parte de esas cosas, aunque yo si que le pertenezco a Edward...**

**Estás loca.**

-¡Estás por completo loca, Bella!, esa tiene que ser la única explicación. - me espetó Edward en cuanto nos subimos en su Volvo.

Me dejó por completo incrédula, nunca en su vida Edward me había hablado de esa manera.

-Me han dicho muchas cosas, pero ahora que lo analizo bien, ésta es la primera vez que me llaman "loca"

-Bien, ésta es la primera vez que de verdad te mereces ese apelativo.

-¿Y eso por qué?, perdona. En cualquier caso aquí el loco eres tú, por ser tan negativo, y no tener para nada confianza en ti mismo, yo soy solo la persona que va a cambiar todo eso.

Llegamos a la mansión de los Cullen, y Edward aparcó su coche al lado del _Porsche_ de Alice, quien seguramente había llegado solo unos minutos atrás.

-Sabes lo que te digo- se bajó y cerró la puerta del piloto – Vive de ilusiones, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero no te moleste cuando te recordaré "te lo dije" el día que tu plan fracase.

-Ah, por supuesto que no me lo vas a decir, y mi "plan" como lo llamas tú, va a tener éxito, como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan. - la última parte se la tuve que susurrar, aun así con fuerza, visto que ya habíamos entrado en la casa. Recordé que el mismo Edward me había dicho que nadie más sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Tanya, y yo como buena amiga iba a mantener el secreto. Además quería que nuestro proceso de conquista fuese solo algo entre nosotros dos.

Que cuando Edward y Tanya estuviesen finalmente juntos, todos se llevaran la sorpresa de sus vidas, una grata claro que si, pero aun así sorpresa.

Subimos las escaleras para dirigirnos a la última habitación de la segunda planta : la de Edward. Teníamos que trabajar en un proyecto que nos habían asignado para biología, y si bien la fecha de entrega era para dentro de varios días, a nosotros nos gustaba trabajar con antelación.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Emmett al otro lado del pasillo, mientras muy probablemente se sumergía en su video juego; y a Alice cantando en su habitación, supuse que se encontraría ordenando su armario, por lo general ella cantaba solo en esos momentos.

Conocía ésta habitación quizás mejor de lo que conocía la mía propria. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia encerrada aquí con Edward, mientras nos sumergíamos en nuestro mundo de fantasía, un día eramos exploradores en la selva amazónica, mientras que al siguiente podíamos ser vaqueros en el espacio, si lo sé, un poco extraño, pero a nosotros no nos importaba porque se trataba de nuestro mundo.

Edward se sentó en el piso, mientras yo me dispuse a ocupar su escritorio, que en realidad a éste punto de nuestras vidas, era más mio que suyo. Desde pequeño, a Edward siempre la había gustado más sentarse en el piso cuando tenia que estudiar, esparcía todos sus libros al rededor y era de esa manera que hacía los deberes. El escritorio era solo el lugar en el que dejaba las partituras en las que estaba trabajando, los libros que recogía al finalizar los deberes, o los cuadernos en los que escribía.

El qué era un caso, porque su cuarto siempre estaba pulidamente ordenado, excepto por esa mesa de roble, en más de una ocasión había incluso enterrado su portátil con papeles. Pero quién era yo para criticarle, sabia que cada genio tenia su manera de trabajar y, a Edward éste método le funcionaba a la perfección.

Trabajamos en silencio, mientras ambos contestábamos nuestra parte de preguntas de la lista que nos habían dado, hablábamos solo a la hora de confrontar alguna respuesta, de vez en cuando yo entraba en _Wikipedia_ para controlar algún dato. Pero no hubo más movimiento que éste.

A las dos horas de empezar, ya habíamos terminado todo el trabajo y podíamos decir que nos habíamos quitado ese fastidio de encima. Era lo que tenía trabajar con Edward, que era genial. Sabia que algún día no solamente yo o su familia seriamos los únicos en pensarlo. Algún día, fuera de estos pocos kilómetros que representaban el pueblo de Forks, el mundo se daría cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido al tener la oportunidad de que hubiese alguien tan brillante como Edward caminando entre nosotros.

Ya podía imaginar que dentro algunos años, el cartel que se encontraba a la entrada del pueblo citaría algo por el estilo :

_Bienvenidos a Forks_

_Lugar de nacimiento de Edward Cullen_

-Tengo hambre – anunció Edward de repente – Voy a cocina a ver que hay para picar.

Yo le asentí, mientras él se levantaba y salia de la habitación. Me concentré en ordenarlo todo un poco, guardar en nuestras mochilas los libros de biología, y ya que estaba recoger todos los papeles del escritorio, como lo hacia siempre. Sabia ya el orden que tenia que seguir : los libros en pilas al lado del portátil, las partituras todas juntas en la esquina, y el resto de papeles agrupados en el centro. Cuando la hoja que estaba en la cima de éste último grupo llamó mi atención, yo no era el tipo de persona que husmea entre las cosas de los demás, no importa cuánta confianza podía tener con el otro, eso simplemente no estaba bien. Pero ésta vez me sentí justificada cuando leí que era algo que estaba dirigido a mi.

De alguna manera éste hecho hacia que me sintiera menos culpable, parecía que se trataba de algo que Edward estaba escribiendo para mi.

_Bella... _

_Como flor de primavera,  
eres frágil..._

_Mas perfumada que un ocaso de verano, rosa.  
Cuando las montañas se abrazan yo te doy mi mano  
blanca paloma que has llegado a casa,  
angelito, enséñame a volar._

_Entre las copas verdes de la vida, que se deshojan  
alto, mas alto._

_Ven conmigo hermana  
muéstrame el camino…_

_Entre las nubes se confunden nuestras risas  
y las lágrimas se mezclan con la lluvia  
mas salda aún._

_Tu rostro...  
hermosa canción de amor,  
tu mirada hace poesía  
y todo lo que escriba  
no podrá jamás describir tu alegría._

_Porque te quiero escriba  
y escribo para que no me dejes solo_

No estaba completo, pero aun así era hermoso.

-¿Bella? - me llamó Edward desde la puerta, me di la media vuelta para verle. Traía dos bolsas de patatas y dos zumos - ¿Qué estás viendo?

Levanté la hoja que aun tenia en la mano para que él la identificase.

-¿Éste es nuevo? - Pregunté emocionada – Es la primera vez que lo leo.

Él asintió, sus mejillas se estaban empezando a enrojecer.

-Si, es nuevo. Lo empecé a escribir ayer por la noche – cerró un momento sus ojos, y suspiró antes de volver a abrirlos – Es... esto... es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Éste solo hecho hizo que me emocionaba más, faltaban diez días para mi cumpleaños, y de seguro que Alice no me permitiría pasarla lisa sin una fiesta, no cuando estaba por cumplir 18 años. Y Edward era especial con sus regalos, siempre eran únicos, y me gustaba que no gastaba ni un céntimo en ellos.

Por ejemplo cuando cumplí 14 me regalo un cd lleno de canciones suyas incluyendo una que había compuesto especialmente para mi. El año pasado cuando cumplí 17 había llamado una estrella con mi nombre. Y la lista continuaba, eran ésta la clase de cosas que Edward hacía.

-OH Edward, es precioso – le dije corriendo en su dirección para abrazarlo con todo mi ser. Solo que fue mucho el impacto porque le hice caer las cosas que tenia en las manos. - Vaya, ¡Lo siento mucho!

-¡Chicos!, estoy en casa – Escuchamos a Esme que nos llamaba desde la primera planta

Edward se agachó y recogió las cosas que se le habían caído, y me entrego uno de los zumos y las patatas. - Me alegró que te guste – me dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa – Pero, aun no está completo.

-Aun así, me parece que está perfecto así. - Una pequeña idea para fastidiarlo se me cruzó por una cabeza, solo porque sabia como iba a reaccionar. - Tanya será una chica muy afortunada, cuando se convierta en tu novia - Pero de igual manera, sabia que lo que decía era verdad.

Él solo puso los ojo en blanco, pero no se molestó en contestarme más que eso. Y salió de la habitación caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

-Voy a ayudar a Esme con la compra, si no quieres bajar, sabes que te quedas como en tu casa – me dijo mientras descendía por ellas. Como si me fuera a perder la oportunidad de saludar a Esme después del tiempo que llevaba sin verla, para mi ella era como una segunda madre.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, vi que Edward y Emmett estaban entrando bolsas del supermercado, que seguramente habían ido a buscar del coche de Esme, mientras ella y Alice lo acomodaban todo en las despensas.

-Hola Esme – la saludé

-Hola Bella, cariño- dijo ella, dejando de lado los botes que tenia en las manos, y viniendo en mi dirección para abrazarme – No sabia que estabas en casa, los tres maleducados que tengo por hijos no me habían dicho nada – ellos solo se encogieron de hombros, para restar importancia a las palabras de su madre.

-Estaba haciendo un trabajo con Edward. Dentro de poco debería irme, tengo que hacerle a cena a Charlie.

-Ah no, eso si que no – me contradijo ella – tú te quedas éste noche a cenar con nosotros, y Charlie también, ya voy a llamarle para decirle que tiene que venir ésta noche.

Yo no le repliqué nada, sabia que seria una perdida de tiempo. Esme era una fuerza de la naturaleza, y nadie podía contra ella cuando tomaba una decisión, en esto se parecía mucho a Renée.

-Si, que divertido que tengamos al jefe de policía Swan ésta noche en casa, con la delincuentes que hay aquí – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona y de forma enigmática. Puse los ojos en blanco, sabia que estaba haciendo alusión al hecho de que ésta mañana Edward y yo habíamos faltado a la primera hora sin que lo supiesen nuestros padres. Esme solo le miró confundida, obviamente no entendiendo que era lo que estaba diciendo.

Muy astuto por su parte, estaba cumpliendo el hecho de que no diría nada por la amenaza de Edward, pero aun así eso no impedía que hiciera las suficientes insinuaciones, como para que toda la situación resultase bastante fastidiosa. Pero se ve que Edward también entendió por donde iban sus intenciones, porque cortó de inmediato el toro por los cuernos, de repente carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos.

- Mamá- le dijo seriamente a Esme- antes de que lo sepas por otros, ésta mañana Bella y yo nos hemos saltado la primera hora porque teníamos que hablar de algo.

Todos nos quedamos un momentos sin palabras, incluso yo. No me esperaba que fuera a jugar ésta carta. Esme estuvo varios minutos en silencio, mientras procesaba lo que acababan de decirle.

- ¿Era muy importante lo que tenían que hablar, Bella? - me preguntó a mi. Yo le asentí.

-Si, la verdad es que si. Tuvimos una discusión fuerte ayer por la tarde, y teníamos que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. - ¿Para qué mentir?, jugaría de la misma manera que Edward, diciendo la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de la discusión? - Edward se tensó un poco. Sabia que a Esme si que me resultaría imposible ocultar algo, a cualquiera de nosotros le pasaba. Ella tenia una especie de sexto sentido para leer a través de nosotros, como si ese particular de sus percepciones se hubiese perfeccionado con la maternidad. Había descubierto cuando de pequeños nos perdimos en el bosque y no les queríamos decir nada, descubrió que había sido Edward y no yo quien cortó por accidente el cabello de Alice cuando estábamos jugando a los barberos, te mira de esa forma que... _No te distraigas Bella, éste no es el mejor momento para que divagues... _

-No, es una cosa privada entre Edward y yo, ¿Si no te molesta?

-Está bien- concedió al final – lo importante es que hayan resuelto sus diferencias, y no faltaron a más de una hora, porque fue a una sola hora a la que faltaron ¿Cierto? - Edward y yo solo asentimos. - De acuerdo, ahora fuera todos de mi cocina, que tengo que preparar la cena, y ustedes estorban más de lo ayudan. Bueno excepto por ti Bella, pero entiende que si te dejo a ti, también debo permitir que los demás se queden.

-Claro Esme, no pasa nada – le dije con una sonrisa cómplice.

Los cuatro salimos de la cocina, y cuando estábamos por subir la escaleras, Edward se paró al lado de Emmett y le susurró.

- He vencido al maestro en su proprio juego.

-Ese ha sido un golpe de verdad muy bajo. - repuso Emmett en el mismo tono silencioso.

-Viniendo de ti me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido. He aprendido del mejor.

- Muy bien, ya no tengo nada que le pudiera contar a mamá para amenazarte. ¿Podrías devolverme ahora los negativos de la foto? - intentó razonar el mayor de los dos. Ni que decir de lo mucho que Alice y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo con ésta conversación.

-No, en serio Emmett. ¿Tú te piensas que soy tonto o qué? - Emmett estaba por abrir la boca para contestarle, pero Edward lo interrumpió en el acto – Sabes qué, mejor no me contestes. - y así terminó de subir las escaleras para desaparecer en su cuarto - ¿Bella, vienes o te quedas con Alice? - le escuché que decía desde dentro.

Me giré hacia mi amiga para ver si ella iba a necesitar o menos de mi compañía.

-Anda ve- me dijo Alice – de cualquier manera yo tengo que ir a llamar a Jasper, y no me gustaría que quedases traumatizada con las cosas que nos vamos a decir.

-Así se habla Alice -le dijo Emmett, y levantó su mano para que ella chocara con él los cinco – Nada de que los niños escuchen conversaciones para oídos sensible de menores de 18 años.

-Emmett, haz un favor al mundo y callate, ¿Quieres? - le dije mientras entraba en la habitación de Edward, y escuchaba su contagiosa risa desde el pasillo.

-Sabes que puedes siempre amenazarlo con las fotos – me aconsejó Edward que estaba acostado en la cama, yo me senté una vez más en la silla del escritorio. - Después de todo tú sabes en donde se encuentran, quiero decir te las di a ti.

-Nah,- le hice un gesto con la mano para negarme - esas me pueden servir en un momento de más necesidad. Quiero decir dentro de poco ya cumpliré los 18 y ya no podrá usar esa escusa tan banal conmigo.

-Si, bueno. Conmigo aun la puede usar por otros 9 meses, pero después de todo llevo escuchando las conversaciones que tiene con Rosalie desde que empezaron a salir juntos. No es que sea muy discreto mi hermano – me dijo con una risita que correspondí.

Una vez más mi atención se posó sobre el poema que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, no podía dejar de leerlo, era tan hermoso. Cuando una idea brillante se me ocurrió. Después de todo, ¿No dicen por allí que la poesía es el alimento del amor?

-No deberías desperdiciar tu talento – le comenté casualmente.

Él me frunció el ceño antes de contestarme – Y no lo hago. ¿Que no recuerdas que tomo clases de piano desde que tenia tres años, y hago parte de la sinfónica de Seattle?

-Si, eso ya lo sé. Pero no me refería a ese talento, estaba hablando de la escritura.- levanté el papel en el estaba escrito el poema.

-Bella, eso es algo que escribí en un momento de insomnio, y un simple regalo para ti. No es nada del otro mundo.

-En cambio yo creo que es estupendo, tan sencillo como eso.

-Bueno ya te di las gracias. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Eres tú la que va a estudiar filología en la universidad, el día del mañana cuando seas una famosa editora, entonces serás tú quien publique mi libro- dijo con sarcasmo – hasta entonces no sé que más puedo hacer.

-Podrías escribirle poemas a Tanya – sugerí, y esperé precavida por su reacción.

-¿Qué? - me dijo en medio de una fingida carcajada - ¿Quieres que sea como "Cyrano de Bergerac", y hacer que Tanya se enamore más de Jacob como pasó con Roxana y Christian?

-No por supuesto que no. No vas a ayudar a ese _perro_ de Jacob Black , por lo menos Christian se merecía la ayuda de Roxana, nosotros no necesitamos que el ego de nuestro _querido_ Jacob aumente un poco más. Pero piénsalo, podrías mandarle poemas anónimos diciéndole lo que sientes. Vamos yo creo que hasta "Cruella de Vil" se conmovería por lo que escribes.

-No lo sé Bella – me dijo dudoso.

-Edward, te prometí que te iba a ayudar, y sé que crees que esto es una total locura, pero tengo la certeza de que lo voy a conseguir, tú te mereces estar con Tanya si es ella la que deseas. Pero no puedo ayudarte si estoy sola, como quien dice ayudame a ayudarte.

Se lo pensó varios minutos antes de contestar. Pero en el fondo los dos sabíamos que ésta discusión la había ganado yo, lo podía leer en sus ojos – No te prometo nada, pero me lo voy a pensar un poco, ¿De acuerdo? - y con esas palabras me retenía satisfecha, cuando decía que se lo iba a pensar era porque la idea de verdad le estaba intrigando.

-Y por el momento, con eso me conformo.

_Continuará..._

**El poema que Edward escribe a Bella, es un poema que encontré publicado en una revista hace unos años, y me gustó tanto que lo guardé, y pensé que para éste cap seria estupendo. ¿Qué dicen, verdad que es divino? Yo lo adoro. Pero no es mio ;)**

**Sé que en éste cap Bella no hace más que elogiar a Edward, pero creo que todos sabemos el por qué ;), solo que aun no se ha dado cuenta de ello...**

**¿Gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¿Debo continuar o dejarlo?**

**Besos, Ros.**


End file.
